


The Bedhead Bet

by tasteofsummersnow



Series: In Love with the Salt of You [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kawanishi Taichi's horrible horrible bedhead, Public Display of Affection, Side UshiReon, Training Camp, save poor Goshiki pls he did nothing wrong, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofsummersnow/pseuds/tasteofsummersnow
Summary: “And I’m telling you, there is no way Taichi's bedhead is natural!” Hayato insists.“So, you’re suggesting he styles it that way?” Satori asks, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.-Or: the one where bets are made about Kawanishi's bedhead, and the outcome is surprising in more ways than one
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: In Love with the Salt of You [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532384
Comments: 18
Kudos: 206





	The Bedhead Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists exactly for two reasons:
> 
> 1.) my best friend's rant about Kawanishi's weird-ass hair when she drew him for me months ago
> 
> 2.) me, remembering said rant at 4 in the morning, somehow coming up with "the bedhead bet" and deciding that it's hilarious (don't judge 4am!me too harshly please)
> 
> So, here we are! Please enjoy some pretty much plotless STZ-fluff~
> 
> Also, a big thank you to [@AllMyCharactersAreGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyCharactersAreGay/pseuds/AllMyCharactersAreGay) who beta-read this for me and is just an amazing person all around!! You're a blessing, Leah💙✨💙

“And I’m telling you, there is no way it’s natural!” Hayato insists. He brushes a hand over his own hair, already gel-crusted and styled immaculately even though it’s only breakfast time and they have an entire day of practice ahead of them.

“So, you’re suggesting he styles it that way?” Satori asks, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Well... yeah, obviously!” Eita jumps in to support Hayato, when his conviction falters for a quick second.

“Our Taichi-kun? Shame on you, SemiSemi, don’t you know anything about our children?!” Satori asks dramatically.

“What the fuck, Satori, they’re not our children.”

“They’re our kouhai, which legally makes them our children!”

After three years, all of them are mostly used to Satori’s antics but this statement makes Reon choke on his tea. “That... is incorrect on so many levels,” he says, while Wakatoshi thumps him on the back to help him get rid of the coughing.

“I agree with Oohira. To my knowledge, there is no law that states someone’s kouhai legally become their children. In fact, I think that would be rather absurd,” Wakatoshi states very seriously, and next to him, Reon has that look on his face that means he is internally melting. What a sap. After making sure that Wakatoshi isn’t looking, Hayato wiggles his eyebrows at him. Reon just shakes his head.

“Betrayed by Wakatoshi-kun, too?!?” Satori wails. “Goodbye cruel world, there is nothing left for me to—no, wait!! I still need to prove that you’re wrong about this!”

“So, you really believe Taichi just wakes up with a bedhead that bad...?” Reon asks.

“Better than believing he styles it that way, yeah. Come on, it’s Taichi-kun, he is too lazy to willingly do anything other than pining after Kenjirou-kun!”

“Wait, you think he likes Shirabu?!” Eita asks disbelievingly, giving voice to Hayato’s thoughts.

Usually, trusting Satori on these things is safe but this…? Hayato knows Taichi and Kenjirou are close, and have been since their first year, but does Taichi really like Kenjirou that way? Hayato tries to think of situations where Taichi treated Kenjirou any different from usual but all he can think of is Taichi’s usual aloof expression, and maybe the occasional high-five and fond smile, but other than that, nothing.

But maybe he is wrong, because Satori seems to be very sure of this as he cackles at them. “See, and this is why you’re all wrong about the hair. You’re no way near observant enough. In fact, I’ll bet you all my chores for the rest of training camp on this! Can’t wait to not have to mop sweaty floors anymore!!”

“Bet on the hair or—”

“The hair, SemiSemi, the hair. You can observe Taichi-kun’s saga of unrequited pining for yourself. So, what do you say? If I win, you all do my chores, if you win, I’ll do all of yours!”

Hayato exchanges looks with Eita and Reon. Satori seems awfully sure of himself but even if they lose, splitting his chores between the three of them, it wouldn’t add that much to their workload. And there is always a good chance that they could win, after all a bedhead like that can’t possibly be achieved naturally. So, they nod.

Reon then gets up to get a pen and paper to write it all down because he probably knows better by now than to trust his very competitive and chore-adverse teammates’ word on this.

Meanwhile, Eita asks: “How are we going to know anyway? We can’t just ask him, can we?”

Hayato shrugs. “It’s Taichi, I doubt he would mind. But he’s going to be down soon enough. If he doesn’t have a bedhead, we’ll know he styles it.”

“And if he does—which he will—I win!!” Satori declares with a glint in his eyes.

“What?! No, you don’t!! He could always style it before breakfast”, Eita insists.

But the words ring hollow to Hayato. It is known that Taichi is the type of morning hater who is basically non-responsive before he had his morning coffee (as opposed to Kenjirou who is too responsive and will bite your head off if you try talking to him before 9am).

Suddenly, he is not so convinced anymore. Maybe there is some truth to Satori’s theory.

Reon comes back with a pen but no paper. Practical as always, he just reaches for a napkin and writes down:

_**The bed-head bet** _

_**Option A** – Kawanishi Taichi sports a natural bedhead._

_**Option B** – Kawanishi Taichi styles his hair to look the way it does._

_By putting their name under one of these options, the participants agree that the losing party will do the winning party’s chores for the rest of this training camp._

Then, he puts his name into the Option B-bracket and hands the napkin to Satori.

Satori signs his name in full flourish under A and puts a little doodle of a stick figure holding a hairdryer and then adds burning hair and smoke under Option B.

He hands the napkin to Eita, who snorts at the doodle and firmly puts his name under Reon’s.

Hayato is next and he hesitates and looks at all his teammates, contemplating the choices, before he puts his name under Satori’s.

“Fucking traitor,” Eita laughs, while Satori does a little victory dance.

Hayato just shrugs and asks Wakatoshi: “Wakatoshi, what about you? Want to try your luck?”

They all expect the usual “no, thank you”, so Wakatoshi’s nod takes them all by surprise.

“Have you been abducted and replaced by an alien, Wakatoshi-kun? Quick, tell me something only the real Wakatoshi-kun would know!!”

Wakatoshi shoots Satori and unimpressed look and says: “I have not been abducted and you have a scar on your butt from the time your grandmother’s chihuahua bit you.”

“Damnit, 'toshi-kun, that was a secret, I told everyone it was a Great Dane”, Satori huffs good-naturedly as Eita, Reon and Hayato laugh at him. They have all heard the story before but somehow, Satori doesn’t make quite as much of a hero figure defending his cousin against a tiny chihuahua instead of a Great Dane.

“I apologize,” Wakatoshi says, “I assumed that when you said 'something only the real Wakatoshi' would know, you expected—”

“Something only you would know? Yup, you got me there,” Satori shrugs, not mad. Wakatoshi is Wakatoshi and they have all come to accept and appreciate that. “Anyways, please tell me you’re going to choose the winning side of this bet?”

They’re all looking at him curiously. If Wakatoshi decides to participate in their bet, does this mean he knows the real answer? Or maybe it’s just that this is their last training camp and the fact is not only getting to all of them, but to Wakatoshi as well. Hayato pushes the sentimental thoughts away and says: “Yeah, come to our side, Wakatoshi. I’m sure Reon will gladly take over laundry duty from you!”

“Actually,” Wakatoshi begins slowly, addressing Reon, “I was wondering if I could add a category.”

“Yeah, of course,” Reon says without hesitating even though it’s clear from his expression that he is just as stumped about where Wakatoshi is going with this as the rest of them.

And so, Wakatoshi picks up the pen and squeezes _**Option C** – Kawanishi Taichi is not responsible for his bedhead_ onto the napkin.

“Huh? Wakatoshi are you sure—”

“Shh, SemiSemi, be quiet, he is very sure, and he is going to do my chores, so don’t make him change his mind!”

“Okay but how would that even work? I mean... do little birds style his hair for him? If so, he needs to fire them because, damn, they’re bad at their job,” Hayato laughs.

“I do not believe that birds are capable of styling a person’s hair,” Wakatoshi says, and Reon tries and fails to hide his besotted expression behind his hands. How Wakatoshi hasn’t caught on after almost three years of this, Hayato will never know.

“Then enlighten us, please, Wakatoshi-kun, what does your category even mean?” Satori asks.

But before Wakatoshi can do so, the door to the cafeteria opens and Kenjirou walks in. There is a grumble that could be interpreted as “good morning, senpai” with a bit of creativity, as Kenjirou makes his way straight to the coffee pot.

He carries his mug back to their table and sits down next to Hayato. “What’s that?” he yawns with a nod towards the napkin, then takes a long sip of his coffee (which he takes without milk nor sugar, the heathen).

“Nothing,” four of them say immediately. Wakatoshi, however, answers: “We made a bet as to why Kawanishi’s hair looks the way it does.”

Kenjirou snorts. “Yeah? What are the options?”

“Hayato and Satori believe he just wakes up with it, Eita and I said he styles it that way and Wakatoshi... said that Taichi is not the one responsible for his hair looking the way it does.”

Kenjirou raises an eyebrow. “I see… What are the stakes?” It’s impossible to tell from his expression what he’s thinking.

“Losers take over the winner’s chores for the rest of training camp.”

“Interesting, may I join?”

Eita looks at him suspiciously. “I think he knows the real answer, and he just wants to get out of doing chores.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I do not make a habit of knowing Taichi’s grooming routines,” Kenjirou says, unimpressed.

Reon makes the executive decision. “You can join, Kenjirou.” He holds out the napkin and the pen.

Kenjirou takes both and leans forward, so they can’t see where he puts his name.

“So, which one did you go for?” Hayato asks.

Kenjirou is just about to answer, when the door opens again and Taichi and Tsutomu walk in.

Tsutomu is chattering animatedly about something or other, and calling out a cheery good morning, but all of their eyes are trained on Taichi.

His hair is messy but nowhere near the usual level of his bed head.

Damnit. That’s what Hayato gets for listening to Satori instead of logic.

Eita and Reon have already high-fived when Kenjirou huffs at them, puts his mug on the table, gets up and marches over to Taichi.

A soft smile makes its way onto Taichi’s lips. And then… Kenjirou is kissing him, full force, smack on the lips. Taichi only seems surprised for a second, before he kisses back, and soon, Kenjirou’s hands are buried in Taichi’s hair.

Hayato is staring at the spectacle unfolding in front of him, perplexed, and he is sure the others are in the same boat.

Kenjirou and Taichi are kissing. In front of all of them. And from the look of it, it is definitely not their first kiss.

Hayato wants to tear his eyes away but doesn’t quite manage.

Finally, it is Tsutomu who saves them. “Senpai, can you _please_ stop, I am standing right next to you!!!” he complains, his voice high-pitched and his face bright red.

Hayato suspects that Kenjirou pulls away from the kiss just to shoot him a glare. “No one asked you to stand—”

He stops in the middle of his scathing remark, when Taichi’s knuckles gently brush over his cheek.  
“Good morning to you, too, Kenjirou,” Taichi mumbles, then he licks his lips. “Coffee, nice.”

He runs a hand through his hair. It looks now distinctly like his usual bed head.

_Oh._

“There is a pot ready, but it’s cheap stuff, you’ll want to add some milk,” Kenjirou says as though nothing happened.

Then, Eita voices what they’re all thinking: “What. The. Fuck.”

“I believe Shirabu and I won the bet,” Wakatoshi says, holding out the napkin, where Kenjirou’s name is written below his. If Hayato didn’t know any better he’d say Wakatoshi sounds amused.

“Exactly. Have fun doing the laundry and mopping the floors, senpai!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very interested in your theories as to why Ushijima knew what's up✨
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
